One Last year at PCA
by Loveable Mel
Summary: This story is the last year at PCA for Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Lola, Michael, Logan, the rest of the gang at PCA
1. Intorduction

Intorduction!

It's a new year at PCA, but it's their last year at PCA because they will be leaving for collage or university after this year. The romance between Zoey and Chase are finally going the way Chase has always wanted. Dana's back! So is Nicole... uh ho trouble is going to let lose when the girl's Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Lola, and Qwin all have to share the same dorm when there is only 4 beds! Read on to find out what happens between the 5 girls and the romance between Chase and Zoey.

"Zoey! Your back!" Chase yelled at Zoey. Well Chase yelled at Zoey he was skateboarding and fell off after hitting a rock.

"Chase!" Zoey yelled as she jumped out of her new pink mustang, as she goes for another year at PCA. Then gave Chase a hug. "Guess your keeping up with your tradition always falling. So how was your summer?"

"Not bad... got bit by a vicious racoon." Chase explained. "How was yours?"

" That stinks I hope it didn't have rabies or something. And my summer was great my grandparents gave me a late birthday present as you can see." Zoey answered well pointing to her new car.

"It's a nice car!" Chase complemented.

"Yeah! Well want to go for a ride in it? Plus I got to go park it before I get a ticket." Zoey asked.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a good idea to get a ticket that costs money." Chase accepted

" I have no money sept for food and stuff but I can't afford a ticket." Zoey replied.

Zoey and Chase drove around to the parking lot near Zoey's new dorm. While Nicole, Lola and Qwin was walking towards their new dorm also while pulling their suitcases behind them. Which they end up meeting with Michael.

"Hey Michael!" Nicole yelled from across sidewalk to Michael.

"Nicole?!" Michael said confusedly. "Your back! Where did you go anyways?"

"Well Nicole's parents made Nicole go to a all girl school to see if her grades changed over a few years." Lola started to explain.

"But know what was weird her grades dropped 22 from what her grade were before." Qwin finished.

"Yeah, so they decided to finally let me come back for my last year at PCA. But to tell you the truth, being at that all girl school was horrible the only time I saw any cute boys was when we went to the beach on the weekend. It was horrible!" Nicole added.

"Wow! Nicole your still boy crazy haven't changed one bit at all." Michael said.

"Nope, not at all." Nicole said happily.

"Well Nicole do you want to catch a movie later tonight?" Michael asked.

"Yeah! That would be sweet. Let me go to my dorm and put all my stuff away and ill meet you at 6 okay?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah that's cool with me! Ill pick you up at your dorm at 6." Michael said

"Okay see you later." Well Michael gave Nicole a hug bye. After Michael walked fully away Nicole yelled at the top of her lungs "OH MY GOSH! I GOT A DATE WITH MICHAEL!!!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Chase and Zoey get back to find Dana in her dorm. After Chase had just carried all the bags into Zoey's room as one of his kind gestures towards Zoey.

"Dana!" Zoey yelled while running up to give Dana a hug. " Your back and your blond!?!?"

"Yeah! I decided to go blond. But you better not think I still can't beat you up." Dana explained. "And is Nicole still very annoying?"

"Well good for you a few years ago Nicole's parents put her in a all girl school because they said that she was too boy crazy." Zoey laughed.

"Haha, well that doesn't surprise me she is quite boy crazy." Dana laughed.

"Anyway's. Hey Chase how's it going?" Dana asked.

"Hey! Not too bad just hurt myself a few minutes ago... again..." Chase joked.

"Oh my, what you do this time?" Dana asked like she already knew the answer.

"Well I saw Zoey and I attempted to skateboard up to her but... my skateboard kind of hit a rock and I went flying. My head still hurts from the fall maybe next time I should wear a helmet." Chase answered.

"Well that normally would be the smartest option to do." Dana joked. "Well next time I should teach you how to skateboard better." Dana said flirtatiously well hugging Chase. While Zoey was giving a evil look towards Dana.

"Well I don't know depends if I feel like attempting to kill myself again. If so ill let you know." Chase answered. "But any who ill be gone now so you two can catch up. See yea Dana, Later Zoe."

"See yea later." Both of the girls said.

Soon as Chase left the dorm Zoey gave Dana such a look you would almost swear you can turn to stone by it.

"How can you do that Dana! Not even here 10 minutes and your already trying to take the person I had a biggest crush on since I began here at PCA!" Zoey screamed!

"Oh! I'm sorry I thought that little miss Brooks would have been over Chase after all these years." Dana said like she wanted to steal Chase.

"Well, you should have talked to me first!" Zoey continued.

"Well im sorry that you can't have all the guys around here! I need a few too plus you had your chance you blew it. Chase is so hot more then he has ever been and you gave it up." Dana Yelled.

At that moment Nicole, Lola, and Qwin walked into their dorm.

"What the heck is going on here?" Lola asked Nicole. "And who the heck is that?"

"I don't know who that is or what is going on. Wait that can't be!" Nicole noticed.

"What can't be?" Qwin asked.

"Qwin, doesn't that look a lot like Dana!" Nicole said then fainted to the floor without saying another word.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my gosh! Nicole! Are you okay?" Lola asked. "Qwin why did Nicole do that?"

"Well lets wake her up and ill explain later. You stop Dana and Zoey from fighting and ill help Nicole." Qwin suggested.

Zoey and Dana were fighting so much they got their dorm adviser into it. And by the time Qwin got Nicole back awake it was 5:35pm and they only got to their dorm at 3:30pm.

"OKAY! STOP!!!" Lola screamed getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, thanks Lola. Anyway's for those who don't know me im Coco the dorm adviser. And who ever is not suppose to be in this room please go to their dorm room." Coco ordered.

The girls looked at each other confusedly.

"Well there is only 4 beds and 5 girls how is this going to work out?" Nicole asked

"Well lets see everyone's dorm sheets." Zoey said.

"Okay so room 101 is Nicole's, room 101 Lola, room 101 is Qwin's, room 101 Dana's, and mine is room 101. Okay they must have made a mistake Coco." Zoey continued.

"Well can everyone just get along for tonight and will figure this out in the morning. It's already 5:40 you girls have been fighting over 2 hours." Coco said.

"WHAT! Oh my I have a date with Michael in 20 minutes. Zoey and Lola can I have some help please. I don't know what im going to wear. I don't know what hair style im going to have... and I don't know..." Nicole rambled.

"Okay stop Nicole, you will be fine. Ill help you get ready to go." Zoey said.

"Okay thank you lets get started." Nicole said reassuring.

Back in the three boy's dorm Logan, Michael and Chase were giving questioning Michael on his plans with the girl.

"So dude, who are you taking to the movies?" Chase questioned Michael.

"You'll see if you get the chance im almost done. I got to go get her in 15 minutes." Michael said.

"Okay, lets get this straight is she hot?" Logan said.

"Well yeah she is." Michael agreed. "Well I got to go get my date see yea when I get home tonight."

Back in the girls dorm Nicole just finished getting ready. She had her hair lightly curled and her outfit was a pair of black flats, and baby blue 3/4 inch top, and a pink short skirt. Nicole also had a matching bag to bring her outfit together.

"Okay he's going to be here soon. How do I look?" Nicole asked Zoey.

"Your such a drama queen. You look fine." Zoey replied.

The knock on the door came shortly after and Nicole answered it.

"Hey!" Nicole said happily

"Hey, ready to go?" Michael asked.

"Yea, lets get out of here." Nicole agreed.

On the way to the movies Michael had tons of question's to ask Nicole. Nicole was explaining something and a car hit her as she was crossing the road.

"Nicole!" Michael screamed. "You okay?"

"Yeah im okay." Nicole said with tears running down her cheek and with a voice that you knew she was badly injured.

The shocked kicked in before the ambulance arrived and Nicole ended up passing out. Michael had Nicole's head on his leg and he tried to take off the blood that strewed across her stomach to see what the damage had been. By the time the ambulance got there Michael got in with Nicole and went to the hospital with her and didn't go home at all for anything.


End file.
